The subject matter herein relates generally to a modular connector assembly for interconnecting two circuit boards.
Some electrical connector systems utilize receptacle and header connectors to interconnect two circuit boards, such as a motherboard and daughtercard. The circuit boards are typically arranged perpendicular to one another. The receptacle connector has right angle chicklets or wafers that transition between the corresponding circuit board and the header connector. The wafers typically hold a plurality of signal conductors that transition through a right angle transition. At least one known problem with receptacle connectors that use such wafers is that the cost to manufacture similar receptacle connectors having different designs is very high. For example, when different designs are needed, such as receptacle connectors that have a different number of signal conductors or a different spacing between the signal conductors, a new mold and tooling setup needs to be designed and manufactured. Such setup costs are very expensive.
A need remains for a connector that can be produced in different size configurations at relatively low cost.